Veran
'''Veran', the Sorceress of Shadows, is the primary antagonist of The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages. She, like General Onox, is being used by Twinrova to fill the land of Labrynna with sorrow. She succeeds in her goal by possessing Nayru, the Oracle of Ages, and later, Queen Ambi. Even though Link defeats her, her purpose is still fulfilled, enabling the resurrection of Ganon. Biography Veran's backstory is never touched upon, but she is assumed to be an inhabitant of Labrynna who discovered that she had powerful magic. At the beginning of the game, she has possessed Impa. Using her body, she tricks Link into pushing a Triforce-marked rock whose holy symbol had been deterring her, out of the way. She then reveals herself to be Veran and possesses Nayru, whose power she uses to go back in time and somehow becomes Queen Ambi's most trusted advisor. She helps Queen Ambi with the tower she had commissioned to look for her husband lost at sea. But, Veran helped twist the project towards her own ends, having it slowly become an object of evil rather than love. Link eventually confronts Veran midway through his journey, using Mystery Seeds against her, which Veran previously admitted to having an adversion to. After ejecting Veran from Nayru's body with the seeds and wounding her, Veran makes a bold move by possessing Queen Ambi herself and escapes. With Ambi's body, she completes the Black Tower, and continues to torment the people of Labrynna with her rule. Meanwhile, Link, with the help of the Harp of Ages, retrieves all of the Essences of Time. This makes the Maku Tree produce a Maku Seed, which has the power to dispel the magic cast on the Black Tower. He confronts Veran once more at the top of her tower. After a battle similar to their previous encounter, Veran appears to be defeated after Link ejects her from Ambi's body. However, she suddenly transforms into a demonic, fairy-like form with the help of multiple, yet weak Shadow Links. After another defeat, the tower begins collapsing but Link falls through the floor to face her a fourth and final time. She grudgingly assumes a grotesque turtle-like form, which morphs into a bee or spider at will, all of which share her face. After a hard-fought battle, she is finally defeated once and for all, and upon her demise the Flame of Sorrow is lit, as Twinrova watches. Characteristics Veran appears as a beautiful, teal-skinned woman with a lightly-armored dress. Her abilities are very similar to that of a Wizzrobe, as she can teleport at will, create a flurry of fireballs, and summon spider-like creatures from the ceiling. One of her more terrifying abilities is to possess other beings, forcing them to do her bidding. Those under her possession gain her teal skin, but this never seems to be noticed by other characters. Veran can assume other shapes seemingly at will, her favored being her Evil Fairy form. With this she can spit fireballs and fly quickly, as well as produce at least four weak Shadow Links. If this fails, she can assume several animal forms. This is supposedly her last resort, as she decidedly finds these transformations to be utterly repulsive. Veran is manipulative, cruel, and ambitious, using her alliance with Twinrova for her own advantage. It is unknown if Twinrova gave her the potent magical abilities she demonstrates or if she mastered them by her own studies. She is also somewhat conceited, declaring her own beauty several times throughout the game. It's also somewhat interesting to note the Sheikah-like eye designs on her dress, and the symbol on her shoulder pads that she shares with General Onox. The symbol she wears on her shoulders is what appears to be Ganondorf's insignia, as he is seen wearing the same symbol in other games. It should also be noted that Veran looks somewhat like the true form of Midna from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, which may mean that she is a Twili. Video This clip was provided by lleeoo2010 at YouTube xFYQcekTwAU es:Veran Category:Final bosses Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages bosses Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages characters